Intergalactic Interference: A Halo and Star Wars Crossover
by somelowlifenerd
Summary: The Spirit of Fire, Missing with all hands.. Presumed destroyed.. Or is it? It is 2552. Earth is under attack by the covenant. Its up to the awakened spirit of fire to not only fight the covenant, but a new threat, from a galaxy far, far away... [This has no relation to the halo wars 2 story]
1. The Spirit of Fire

The Year is 2552, the UNSC homeplanet of Earth is under attack by The Covenant, however, the crew of the Spirit of Fire will not be able to protect earth. Locked in a deep sleep, and drifting through space, with a calculated 40 years left to go before reaching the UNSC, it is far from home..

A darkness weighed over the spirit of fire, imposed by years of inactivity. Suddenly, Captain James Cutter was woken from his sleep by the sound of a familiar voice..  
"Captain!".  
James Cutter held his head for a moment.  
"Wha.." he said, still heavily groggy.  
"Captain, wake up;something has happened" she'd say.. Cutter found this disturbing, with the darkness and silence that emcompassed the area, what possibly could have happened?.  
"I'd like that to be true." She replies "Its 2552, its been a long time, captain, but something bad is going on..".  
"Serina? How are you still online?" He'd say.  
"I deactivated all of my systems except some of my sensors, it extends my lifetime heavily.. But I wont last long now that im online" She replies.  
"Alright then.. I'll wake the crew.." He'd get up from his seat, and walked towards a control panel. He'd press a few buttons, entering a password it seemed. Then, all the cryo pods opened. Even forge's, which was still sadly empty..  
Anders would walk into the bridge.  
"Whats wrong?" She'd inquire.  
"Serina reckons something happened. Something urgent." He replies "I'll run a scan" She'd say, walking over to a panel. She activates the ship's sensor array.  
She'd turn to cutter.  
"Umm.. Captain, come look.".  
Cutter would walk over.  
"That shape of ship is.. unidentified." She'd say.  
"Its been a long time, anders, the UNSC could have new ships." He replies.  
"Its a possibility.. I'll let the crew know.." She'd say lowly as she walked over to the intercom.  
A crackling could be heard over the intercom.  
Jerome would look up towards an intercom "Whats going on?" He'd inquire.  
His colleagues gathered around.  
Anders voice would come through the intercom "We have found an unidentified ship nearby.. By its current course, it will be near us within a few seconds.".  
There'd be a small burst of silence.  
"The captain wants all crew to be ready for anything." .  
The intercom would turn off.  
Jerome would look at douglas.  
"I have a bad feeling about this..".  
The ship would shake, and then, go dark.. Silence emcompassed the ship..  
Then, the alarms rang out all over the ship, the red glare caused by them being the only light apart from the torches of the marines.  
Alice ran over to douglas and jerome .  
"What is going on?!" She'd yell, barely being heard over the alarms.  
"I dont know, lets go take a look, shall we?" douglas would reply, almost at the top of his lungs.  
The three spartans ran down the hallway towards the hangar bay.

Meanwhile..

Anders would disembark the elevator, walking out into the hangar.  
A red bolt would fly past her head, alarmed, she ran for cover as red bolts would trace her.  
She'd trip, land on the ground.  
A group of white armored men would surround her.  
Suddenly, the sound of two SMGs broke the silence.  
Alice would run over to anders, the white men dropping around her.  
"Are you okay?!" She'd yell, still a ways off from anders.  
"Yes.. I should be! Go back to the others and tell them to section off the hangar bay!" She'd reply.  
"Alright!" She'd yell back, running back towards the hangar door.  
Suddenly, anders would be grabbed around the waist, a hand covering her mouth. She'd be lightly hit in the temple, knocking her out.  
Alice would return with douglas and jerome, only to see anders disapear into a sentinel class dropship.  
"The professor is on that ship!" Jerome would yell, charging at the ship.  
He'd throw a small tracking device onto it as it took off.  
Jerome would watch as the sentinel got farther and farther away from the spirit of fire before it disapeared into the blackness of space..  
There was a silence, broken by the sound of a MAC round.  
A large stream of energy flung through space, to jerome and the others, seemingly at nothing, then it appeared.  
It took the shape of a triangle, with a clearly visible bridge with two large generators.  
The MAC round would easily break the ship's shields, having being designed to destroy covenant ships, which possessed stronger shielding.  
The energy beam, still strong, would cross the bridge, slicing it in two vertically.  
TIEs and shuttles would pour from the ship as it began to lose control, the TIEs flying towards the spirit of fire, as the shuttles seemingly dissapeared.  
The TIEs would engage a group of longswords as the sentinel shuttle approached the dogfight.

Anders would wake up, very groggy from her abrupt unconsciousness.  
"Where am I?" she'd mumble groggily.  
Her arm would be grabbed by a man in black armor, with blue stripes on his helmet.  
"Your not permitted to ask questions, lady." He'd reply, sounding almost curious.  
"How do you.. What?.. Who?.." She'd mumble to herself, extremely confused at how they knew their language upon seemingly first contact.  
"Listen up, lady, you better start listening or I'll-" He'd be cutt off by the ship's abrupt jump to light speed, and a sudden rumble.  
"What happened?" The man would ask, running to the cockpit.  
"It seems we hit a TIE fighter jumping into hyperspace.. when we come out, we better be ready for a rough landing." The pilot would reply.  
"Alright then.." He'd return to anders, keeping tabs on her.  
An hour would pass before the ship would be pulled from lightspeed.  
It'd quickly slam into the ground, the ramp of the ship being smashed, and the man flying out into a sea of sand.  
The pilot's head would slam against the controls, knocking him out instantaniously.  
Anders would jump from the ship as it kept sliding along the sand.

"Ugh.." She'd groan, getting up off the ground. She watches the shuttle's engines explode from a distance.  
"Hey, you!" The man had survived being sucked out, and was running towards her.  
Suddenly, a canyon krayt dragon would emerge from behind a dune and would snatch the man in its jaws.  
Anders would begin running, looking at the ground and not paying attention to her direction.  
Suddenly, she'd be grabbed, and yanked back onto the chest of an armored person.  
"Are you okay professor?" A voice would ask.  
She'd breathe in relief, she was being rescued she thought.  
She'd turn, but then, she'd be shocked.. She was seeing John Forge. 


	2. Hostilities on Tatooine

She'd stare at him.  
"What are you doing?" He'd ask.  
She'd continue to stare, unbelieving.  
"Anders, come with me." He'd say, walking off.  
She'd follow him over the top of a sand dune.  
She'd lose sight of him, he had disapeared completely.  
She'd sit down, looking around.  
She'd see a large city in the distance, with tall silver towers that reflected the sunlight, naturally, she began walking towards it Her walk turned to a run, and she ran for a short while before tripping She'd get up from the sand, looking towards the city. It was gone.  
She'd lumber forward, thinking it was behind a dune, however, she soon learned it had disapeared completely, just like forge.  
She'd fall to the ground, feeling the effects of severe dehydration. She then blacked out.

She woke up on a hospital bed, surrounded by UNSC medical officers.  
"How did I get back here?" She'd weakly ask.  
"One of the spartans threw a tracker on the ship that grabbed you. We followed it here, bad to say that we are lost. Again." An officer would reply "Great.." She'd say as she'd get up.  
"Take care" The officer would say as anders left the room.  
She'd walk past the canteen, where dozens upon dozens of marines were sitting and eating.  
She'd walk into an elevator, pressing the bridge button.  
"Good evening, professor" A marine would say as he entered the elevator shortly before it departed.  
The elevator reaches the bridge, the marine running over to James Cutter.  
"Sir, we've got the firebase up and running. What are your orders?" He'd say.  
"We'll transport a few warthogs down to run scouting operations on that planet." He'd reply.  
"Alright, what will we do with the three spartans? They are already on the surface." He'd say.  
"I sent them to check out the crash. If anything strange happens they'll report it to me and I'll send backup, or extraction" He'd reply.  
"Your being promoted to sergeant, you are now in command of the firebase. Do us proud."  
"I will sir" He'd say, rushing out of the bridge.

Anders would step forward.  
"Captain, Wha-" She'd be interrupted.  
"Anders, dont move." James would say.  
"Whats going on?" She'd say.  
"Look down." He'd reply.  
Anders would look down at the floor, seeing a vent grate laying next to an open vent, which goes down for seemingly forever.  
"Why is this open? This is a safety hazard" Anders would exclaim.  
"We need it to be open for now, we are sending a team of engineers down. That ship somehow did damage to some electrical cords connected to the slipspace drive." He'd reply.  
"What? Thats not possible.. Someone did that, not that ship." She'd say.  
"That could be the case, but we aren't sure. We'll pin it on the ship for now." He'd say.  
"I need you to stay on the ship to conduct scientific research.".  
"Yes sir." She'd say, walking back to the elevator and leaving the bridge.  
An officer would walk over.  
"Lock her quarters sir?" He'd say.  
"Yes. We cant risk her being captured again. They for some reason took her, instead of killing her. We need to know why." Cutter would reply before walking over to the observation deck "Alright sir." The officer would rush out.

Meanwhile, on the planet's surface Despite the heat, jerome and his comrades were not feeling too hot. Their underarmor insulated them with cool, dry air, keeping them cool.  
"Did you find anything?" Jerome would say as alice ran over.  
"Not much.." She'd say, douglas would soon come up behind her, carrying a dead man.  
"This guy's armor seems to be different from those we saw in the ship. Its black, with blue stripes. Maybe some sort of distinction?" Douglas would say.  
"If thats what you want to call it, sure." Jerome would say.  
Before anyone said anything else, douglas dived at both alice and jerome, pulling them to the ground.  
A white shuttle would fly over.  
Alice would push douglas off her, standing up.  
"Grab your guns, we've got company."  
She'd unholster her dual SMGs, Jerome would take out a SOCOM Battle Rifle, and Douglas would take out a shotgun.  
They'd move up to a dune, watching as the shuttle lands.  
Three white men with the blue stripes would walk out, surrounding a cuffed, robed person.  
"Move it, traitor." One would say.  
The three would quickly drop to the ground, asleep.  
The robed person would seemingly break the cuffs off without doing anything.  
The person would then take its lightsaber off the holster of what seemed to be the squad commander.  
The person would quickly turn in the direction of the three spartans. It'd ignite its lightsaber.  
It runs at them.  
"RUN!" Jerome would yell, as he and douglas high tailed it out of there.  
Alice would stand up, shooting at the person's legs.  
The person would move to block the shots, however, the bullets would go through the saber, melting the bullet and causing it to become deadlier.  
The person would drop to the ground screaming.  
Alice would walk over to the person, kicking the person's hood off.  
It was a young lady, seemingly around 18.  
Alice would put her smgs to the lady's forehead.  
"Why did you attack us?!" She'd yell.  
"I sensed you were a threat.." She'd weakly mumble, in extreme pain.  
"You sensed correctly." She'd kick her in the temple, knocking her out.  
She'd pick her up. "Hey boys! We've got a prisoner!"  
Douglas would run over. "It was that easy? Jerome you coward!" He'd exclaim.  
They'd walk back to their pelican.  
Suddenly, a dropship would land right as they were entering through the cargo ramp.  
"More company! Someone fly!" Jerome would yell.  
Jerome would get on the turret in the cargo bay.  
A group of men would run out of the dropship, running over to the pelican.  
"Take them down!" A man would yell.  
They'd open fire, a bolt hitting jerome and lowering his shields.  
"You asked for it!" Jerome would yell before ripping them apart with the machine gun.  
A man would throw a thermal detonator at the pelican as it lifts off.  
The machine gun would be blown up, jerome falling backwards.  
He'd slide downwards through the cargobay, holding onto the ramp.  
Blaster fire pinged all around him.  
Douglas ran over.  
He'd grab jerome by the hand, pulling him into the pelican.  
The cargo door closes.  
"Call for backup." Jerome would say to douglas.  
Douglas would call for backup.  
Suddenly, the pelican rocked, and then slammed into the ground.  
Alice would run out of the cockpit.  
"We got hit with a rocket or something." She'd say.  
They'd exit the pelican, hearing the click of blasters being turned off safety.  
"This isn't good" Alice would whisper to the others. They'd lower their guns, but not dropping them.  
"In the name of the new republic, you are under arrest" A man would say to them.  
Suddenly, the roar of warthogs could be heard.  
They'd drive over the dunes, ripping the men apart with their turrets.  
The three spartans would get in the passenger seats of the warthogs.  
The warthogs drove off, under heavy blaster fire, but still ripping the men apart.  
"Who are those guys?" The driver would say to douglas.  
"Dont know.." He'd say.  
The warthogs drive over a few sand dunes before the blaster fire stopped.  
The warthogs would drive off into the sea of sand, towards the firebase. 


	3. Return to Earth

Alice would walk out of the cell block, being fresh from interrogating the person they had found on tatooine. She would walk over to ander's room, currently being locked. She'd open it using her ID.  
"Professor" She'd say, walking in.  
"What is it?" Anders would ask, getting up from her bed.  
"I have something for you to look at." Alice would say, she'd pull the person's lightsaber from her holster. Aders would look, slightly confused.  
"Turn it on" She'd say.  
Alice would turn it on.  
"Doesn't look like covenant technology.. I'll work on it. Thanks." She'd say as alice handed it to her.  
Alice would begin walking out of the room. Anders would grab her arm.  
"Wait. Cutter said something about the slipspace drive being damaged or something, how does that work? We dont have a slipspace drive.." she'd say.  
"I honestly dont have a clue, heard that a team of EVA troops found it aboard that ship that attacked us. Its not a slipspace drive but its something similar" Alice would reply.  
"Alright, thanks." She'd say, laying down.

A few minutes after alice had departed, cutter would enter.  
"Before you say anything, we are returning to earth." He'd say.  
"Its been 20 years give or take, sir, the lives we lived are gone." She'd reply.  
"I know.. But this.. what we found.. is something more than the covenant." He'd say.  
"Come with me" He'd say finally, before walking out.  
Anders would follow him, both arriving at the observation deck.  
"Initiate slipspace jump." He'd say.  
Serina would pop up, now losing her image's stability due to her rapid lifespan decrease.  
"Aye aye, captain" She'd say, the voice being oddly robotic.  
The spirit of fire would enter slip space- only, it wasn' slip space. Strange lines would appear, dashing behind them and new ones following every second.

"This technology is amazing, but nothing close to covenant slip space technology." Anders would say.  
After a few hours, the spirit of fire would arrive at 'd realise they were under heavy fire.  
The battle for earth was fully underway, master chief and his marine friends had just finished battling the covenant in voi, and the defense fleet was going at the covenant fleet with all they had.  
"They found earth." Cutter would say, shocked.  
The crew picked up a transmission.  
"Alright, spirit of fire, I dont know how you got here, but you better get into the action, the covenant is being driven back, but more keep coming." An officer would say to them.  
"And we've just got.. What the hell is that?" He'd say, looking down at earth.  
The ark portal had opened.  
"What is that?" Cutter would ask to anders.  
"Dont know. Obviously forerunner." She'd say.  
"Alright. Whatever it is, its not important. Get us into that battle." He'd say to the crew.  
An officer would reply with a solid "YES SIR!".

Luke Skywalker's POV.  
Yavin IV.  
12 ABY.

"Master Skywalker! Something has happened!" A shocked jedi padawan would enter the room.  
"What is it, padawan?" Luke would ask.  
"I sense something has happened... to my master.." He'd say.  
"Ah, your the padawan of the lost jedi knight, is this true?" He'd inquire.  
"Yes.. She went missing a few days ago, and I've had dreams of her fate, and I've sensed she is in great trouble. Far, far away.." He'd reply.  
"Your force powers seem to be very advanced for you to know all this... Alright, I'll go see what is what." He'd say.  
Luke would walk over to a databank.  
"Your master went missing on an undercover mission to infiltrate the imperial blockade on tatooine.." He'd say.  
"There is no blockade there." The padawan would reply.  
"Exactly. Someone gave her false information." He'd say.  
"I'll be back soon." Luke would say before running to the hangar bay.  
He'd hop into his X-wing, and he'd enter hyperspace for tatooine.  
He'd soon exit hyperspace.  
"Alright, R2, land us at the mission co-ordinates. One at a time, please." He'd say.  
R2 would beep in reply.  
They'd land over and over in a series of empty locations, finally,they'd land at an area with two dead imperial soldiers, and an abandonned shuttle.  
"This is it," Luke would say, sensing what happened her.  
He'd hop out, walking over to the ground where the jedi once layed.  
"Great trouble indeed." He'd say.  
He'd walk up the dune, mumbling to himself untill the humm of a warthog could be heard.

Warthog driver's POV "Hey, its one of them. Lets squish him!" He'd exclaim to his buddies.  
"Hell yeah!" The gunner would say.

Luke's POV

Luke watched calmly as the warthog approached. As it was about to hit him, he'd fling it backwards, it landing on its back.  
Luke would use the force to pull the three to him.  
"Hello." He'd say.  
"How are you doing this?" One would yell, extremely shocked.  
"The force, of course." He'd say, while circling them.  
"Who brought you here?" He'd inqure.  
"The UNSC Spirit of Fire.." The gunner would reply.  
"Where has this spirit of fire gone?" He'd ask "Earth, apparently." He'd reply.  
"Alright then." He'd say. "Where is this earth?"  
"I dunno, not a spacie" The gunner would say.  
The gunner would use his comms to request the co-ordinates of earth, a suspicious HQ would relay it to them, meanwhile sending two warthog teams out to their location.  
R2 would intercept the transmission, grabbing the co-ords.  
"I'll be off." Luke would say, hopping in his x-wing.  
He'd fly off as two warthogs pulled up, firing their turrets at the x-wing, doing nothing.  
"To earth." Luke would say to R2 as they exited the atmosphere."  
R2 would reply, and began the jump to lightspeed.

Please write a review! it helps! 


	4. Battle for Earth

After hours of waiting, luke would near the final seconds of his journey. He was expecting his arrival on earth to be peaceful.  
He was dead wrong.  
He'd begin to reach his destination.  
"R2, exit hyperspace in three." He'd say to the astromech.  
It beeps in reply, and after three seconds, it exits hyperspace.  
Instead of the arrival he expected, he was greeted by a large scaled battle. From what he could gather, two different races were battling eachother.  
Their technological difference was stunning, however, what caught him as strange was the ring of stations around the planet.  
He couldn't identify their purpose, untill one shot a yellow energy beam from its sMAC, the beam would rip through the nearest ship, cutting it in two.  
"Alright.. R2, see if you can contact leia." Skywalker would say as he ponders his options.  
R2 would beep.  
"Of course we cant reach her from here.. Hmm.. Maybe one of those stations will provide us with what we need?" Luke would say as his X-wing flew into the heart of battle.  
Human forces would not fire upon him, his ship design was definently not covenant, so he was no perceived as a threat. He would begin approaching the station.  
"Unidentified spaceship, redirect your course or you'll be fired upon." A voice would say over his commlink.  
"R2, full speed into that hangar."  
R2 would beep. The x-wing's engines would light up, it flinging straight into the station.  
Luke would jump out. "Guard the ship, r2." He'd say as he ran to the elevator.  
He'd sneak around the middle level of the station, finding his way to another elevator. He'd embark it, arriving on the upper levels.  
He'd take out his commlink.  
"R2, is everything ok?" He'd ask.  
R2 would beep.  
"Good." He'd say, before turning it off.  
Luke would locate a doorsign stating "Comms room". He'd enter this room, seeing about 5 individuals working on a series of terminals.  
He'd enter, using the force to pile them up in a corner.  
"I'll be using your transmissions array." He'd say.  
He walks over to a large terminal, in which was clearly the comms array's direct control point. He would input a series of code used by the new republic to signal an SOS, and at the end, he put his initials.  
Suddenly, alarms went off everywhere. One of the comms officers had pulled an emergency switch while he wasn't looking at them.  
"R2, get the x-wing ready for lift off!" He'd yell into his commlink as he heard the footsteps of marines.  
He'd run out of the comms room, using the force to push all the marines onto the floor. He ran past them into the elevator, and he'd send it down.  
He'd arrive on the middle level, clearly the most heavily armed and well guarded. He'd force sprint through the hallways towards the next elevator.  
He'd locate it, but a nearby marine saw him, quickly shooting the elevator's motor, diabling it.  
Luke would throw his lightsaber, cutting the marine in half, before jumping onto the elevator, and using the force to make it descend.  
R2 would open the cockpit as luke ran out into the hangar. He'd hop in franticly before taking off at almost full speed.  
"I got the signal out, r2, any replies?" Luke would say.  
R2 beeped, he'd quickly run the reply through his decryption software before playing it.  
"Luke, your current location is extremely far away. I doubt we'd make it in time to help you, however we'll send what we can." Leia would say before the transmission ends.  
"What do you think they have in mind?" Luke asked r2.  
R2 would beep.  
"I hope its something good too." Luke said as they flew away from the field of battle.  
Suddenly, as if awoken from a deep sleep, the x-wing rumbled.  
"Systems check, r2." Luke would yell as he looked out the window behind him. He was being persued by two purple craft.  
"We are going to have to evade them, R2, I dont think we have the firepower to take them on. Luke would say.  
He'd turn the x-wing towards the battle. He'd activate reserve thrusters, the x-wing reaching full throttle, however the craft were not as slow as he anticipated.  
"We cant shake them.. Lets get our friends to destroy them." He'd say as he flew towards a large carrier-like ship.  
Suddenly, he'd notice something about this ship.. It had a name printed on the side.  
"Spirit of Fire".  
"Thats our target R2, head to the hangar." He'd say.  
R2 would beep.

Alice's POV.

Despite the battle raging on outside, anders was still attempting to lecture alice about the device she had given to anders.  
"Professor, I am needed outside in the battle.." Alice would say, obviously extremely bored.  
Anders would sigh.  
"How much do you spartans complain?" She'd ask.  
Alice would groan before leaving the room, not saying a word.  
She'd approach jerome and douglas.  
"Whats our job?" She'd ask.  
Jerome would look at douglas. "Was hoping you'd tell us." He'd say.  
The sound of screeching could be heard from the hangar bay, which was down the hallway through an open door.  
"Might as well go check that out, nothing else to do." Douglas would say as he and jerome stood up.  
They'd enter the hangar bay, hoping that the covenant had boarded them so that they could finally have some action, but no. There was a lone fighter aircraft sitting in the hangar.  
"Damn it." Douglas would say.  
Jerome would walk over.  
"Look at this thing." He'd say as he'd tap R2's Head.  
R2 would zap him.  
Jerome would quickly grab r2's zapper, ripping it off. R2 would display as much pain and emotion that a droid that communicated through beeps could.  
It was more like a never ending scream to the three.  
"God damn it.." Alice would say. "Cheated out of a fight with the covies by some dome headed scrap heap.".  
"Yeah, but theres no pilot. Means he's somewhere on the ship." Jerome would say.  
"True, lets go inform the captain." Said douglas as the three exited the hangar bay.

Luke's POV.

Luke would exit from cover behind a few crates. "R2, I dont want to hang around with you screaming like that." He'd say.  
R2 would shut up, but that didn't change luke's mind about leaving, no doubt the whole damn ship had probably heard him.  
"Lets go." Luke would say as the X-wing lifts off, flying out of the hangar. Just as he did so, he received a standard transmission.  
R2 beeped.  
"This is a standard transmission.. The new republic must be here.." Luke would say, breathing a sigh of relief.  
Though he didn't anticipate they'd bring what they did.  
A fleet of CR-90 Corellian Corvettes, X-wings, A-Wings, Y-wings and B-wings, and a few scattered Nebulon B2 Frigates.  
"Thats small." He'd say.  
Suddenly, more ships would pull from hyperspace behind them. They were three ISD IIs, obviously stolen during the Civil War.  
"Thats better."  
The fleet approached the battle.

Jerome's POV.

"Captain, so-" He'd be cut short by the voice of Lord Terrance Hood.  
"A flood ship has crashed in voi.. The master chief is fighting his way out, but he'll need support." He'd say, taking a brief pause.  
"Send your spartans down to assist." He would say before the transmission would end.  
"You heard him," Cutter would say to the spartans over his shoulder.  
The spartans would comply, boarding a pelican and flying down to the surface.  
As soon as they had left, both the UNSC and the Covenant picked up the signatures given by the approaching fleet.  
"Unidentified fleet, turn away now. This is a war zone."  
There'd be a short pause. No answer.  
The fleet continued its rapid movement towards them. The covenant would halt its fire against them, more curious than agressive, which was rarely seen in the Covenant.  
The fleet would begin emiting laser beams towards both the UNSC and the Covenant. The beams would do damage to the ships they fired on, however the Covenant's shielding prevented major damage.  
The covenant's ships would turn to face the approaching fleet, firing all weaponry at them.  
An ISD II would down a ship's shields after a lengthy engagement. The ship would go full speed ahead towards the ISD II. It'd position itself above them.  
Its glassing beam would be charged, and then fired, going right through the ship and crushing it like it were an ant.  
The UNSC could see the covenant were, by theirselves, equal to this new threat. The UNSC had to eliminate one of them in order to survive. Meanwhile, both sides, the covenant and the new republic, would relay for all available ships to arrive in the system.

Lord Terrance Hood's POV.  
"Are you suggesting we make an alliance with the covenant?" He'd ask to two deck officers standing before him.  
"Yes sir.. We face a common enemy." He'd say with a trembling voice.  
"It would be worth a shot, but I wouldn't put money on it. More likely they'll no-" He is cut off.  
The monitors in the room begin to show the face of the Prophet of Truth.  
"Vermin.." He'd start, soon he'd be going on about how humanity was going to die, and the great journey ETC. "But that will have to be.. Later."  
"Despite my better judgement," Truth would say "It is impossible to start the great journey if these new.. worms capture your disgusting pit you call earth."  
The screens would turn off.  
"I believe your request is accepted." Hood would say. "After we deal with this new threat, we'll mop up the covenant." He'd say. The battle would begin to get larger as the UNSC entered the fray under direct orders of lord hood to assist the covenant. Most ship captains were utterly confused or down right annoyed, but they obeyed.

Jerome's POV.  
Jerome would watch from the cockpit of the pelican as it dodged incoming X and A-Wings.  
"Get to voi sooner than later, alice." He'd say.  
Alice would make the pelican speed up as much as she could as it entered the atmosphere.  
The X-wings and A-wings pulled off.  
"Why did they pull off?" Alice would ask, looking to jerome.  
"Look where your flying!" He'd yell as the ground rapidly approached them.  
Alice would stop the pelican in time to prevent a direct collision with the ground, but the pelican soon crashed into the side of the factory, getting wedged.  
The three would jump out the back of the pelican.  
They'd see numerous flood forms running towards them.  
"Open fire!" Alice would yell, the team of spartans holding their ground Master Chief would exit through a door behind them. He'd throw a grenade at a group of approaching flood forms, blowing them to bits.  
Suddenly, A Assault Carrier would fly over them.  
"Covenant!" Jerome would yell.  
Drop pods cashed into the surface, elites exiting.  
Jerome and the other two would spray their guns at the elites.  
"Stop it." Chief would say to them.  
They'd stop firing. The elites that were fired upon looked annoyed.  
Jerome and the two would walk up to chief.  
"What now?" Alice would ask.  
Chief would blankly point to a broken piece of the ship in the far distance.  
"Ah. We'll meet you there." She'd say, the two spartans would follow her as she ran towards the side of the factory.  
She'd climb up, and so would the other two. Flood forms would begin climbing onto the roof from inside of the facility.  
"We've got contacts" Jerome would say.  
They'd run towards the flood forms, firing everything they had at them, gunning most of them down.  
A form would jump at jerome, who in turn would slide his fist right through the form's chest. He'd rip it out, his arm being stained orange from it.  
The three would run along the roof, hearing plasma fire from inside and outside of the factory.  
They'd be halted by more flood forms jumping onto the roof from the courtyard.  
"Stand your ground!" Douglas would yell as the forms rapidly approached, starting to overrun them.

In spaaaaaaaceee

The UNSC would line their MAC-Capable ships in a neat row before firing their MACs at a singular target. The target would be eradicated faster than any covenant ship.  
"Their shielding technology cant withstand MAC rounds as well as the covenants can. Use this to our advantage." Cutter would tell his deck officers.  
A swarm of CR-90 Corvettes began swatting down longswords. The frigates would respond by firing volleys of archers at the CR-90s. The archer missiles being more than they could withstand.  
The New Republic would begin attempting to retreat. The Covenant would send a boarding team aboard an ISD II, in which they'd plant a series of trackers.  
The team would retreat from the ship as it entered hyperspace. They had won.

Voi

The team of spartans were forced to jump off the roof as the flood closed in on them. They'd run across the platforms opposite the chief as they approached the wreck.  
"Chief, The elites and us will protect you while you enter. Be quick." Douglas would say to Chief.  
Chief would nod his head, and he'd blanky say "Yes sir.".  
Chief would jump down into the ship.  
Meanwhile, the stragglers who hadn't heard the evacuation order initiated by the new republic would begin approaching voi. "Chief.. You might want to hurry." Douglas would say. 


	5. The Ark

Luke Skywalker's POV.  
He'd land his x-wing beside a few commandos who were observing dead flood forms inside the voi factory.  
"Good to see you, sir. We have no idea what these things are. Datalogs say nothing about them." A commando would say to luke.  
"I know.. But their presence is darker than anything.. even that of the emperor.." He'd reply.  
"We should keep moving,sir, I heard gunfire on the far side of the facility earlier." The commando would turn to his men.  
"Yes. We should" Luke would say as he walked deeper into the facility.  
"MOVE OUT!" He'd yell to his commandos as they run the direction luke was heading.

Jerome's POV.  
"Chief? You done in there?" Jerome would yell through his comms as the three members of red team would observe the approaching rebel fighters.  
There would be no response. Suddenly, jerome would begin floating as blue light emcompasses him. He was being lifted into a green phantom.  
The other two would jump into the gravity well behind jerome, and the phantom would fly off as cruisers began approaching the site.  
They'd charge their glassing beams, ready to remove the infestation.

Luke's POV.  
"Sir, we ha-" "Get your men to leave. Now. I sense great danger." Luke would say.  
"Sir, yes sir." He'd reply before ordering his men back to their ship.  
Luke would run to his x-wing, taking off and flying a ways distance before saying another word.  
He'd spin the X-wing around, landing on a small rock overlooking voi from quite some distance.  
The ships would emit their red rays down onto the factory and surrounding areas.  
"They didn't make it" Luke would say quietly.  
Suddenly, a rebel transport ship would fly out surrounded by a squadron of A-wings and X-wings.  
"Transport is away." The commando would say to luke before the ship enters hyperspace.

Lord Terrance Hood's POV.  
"We've been intercepting covenant transmissions, they are planning to break the deal in an hours time. Lets strike before they can."  
"Sir, yes sir!" The crew of his frigate would say.  
A line of UNSC ships would approach on the horizon quietly.  
MACs rounds ring out at the covenant ship, taking them by complete surprise. Many ships are destroyed.  
Seraphs and space banshees would pour out towards the UNSC fleet, being swatted down by hordes of longswords.  
A portion of the covenant fleet would redirect itself to join those who entered the ark portal, however it wasn't long before they were swatted down by remaining sMAC stations.  
"We've got the covenant on the run.. No doubt they'll come back with a larger fleet." An officer would say.  
"So it seems".

It was a long night. Hood would speak at a meeting with separatist leaders alongside master chief and red team, before disembarking.  
A fleet was prepared to be sent to the ark, and departed late at night.

Jerome's POV Jerome would say his goodbyes to captain cutter, and an eager anders, who was basically hissing at the fact she was denied a trip to the ark.  
He'd walk alongside alice and douglas into the same pelican as master chief as it lifted off towards the Forward Unto Dawn.

They would enter the portal, a thick darkness and silence encompassing the ship.  
Then, they'd exit by the ark. It was peaceful, quiet, and most of all, a superweapon that could take out the entire human race and more.

"Brute ships, staggered line, shipmaster, they outnumber us three to one."  
"Then it is a even fight," Rtas'Vadum would hit his chair with his fist "All cruisers, fire at will, burn their mongrel hides.".

Chief and Alice would be sent with Sergeant Johnson to the surface, while Douglas and Jerome would remain on the Foward Unto Dawn.  
Alice and chief would step onto the pelican.  
Miranda Keyes would come over the comms. "Truth's ship isn't taking part in the attack, he must've gone to ground.".  
"Roger that ma'am, we're on him" Johnson would reply. "Kick the door."  
The pilot would knod, disembarking the pelican from the foward unto dawn.  
An ODST would look to chief and alice. "You fine? You.. dont need a seat?".  
"We'll manage" Chief would say blankly.  
Chief would enter the cockpit.  
The pelican would lower out of the hangar bay, and began turning itself towards the ark's surface.  
It'd fly downwards, the other pelican following it being damaged by covenant seraphs.  
They'd dodge a maze of plasma fire and explosions while simultaniously heading towards the ark at full speed.  
They'd begin entering atmosphere on the ark, away from the battle itself.  
Chief would exit the cockpit.  
"We good HOCUS?" Johnson would ask.  
"She's a little cooked sergeant major, but she'll hold.".  
Chief would grab a sniper from the weaponry rack, and alice would take two SMGs.  
"Not what im used to but it'll do." She'd say.  
"Alright, pop the hatch" Johnson would say.  
The cargo door would open.  
Chief would step towards the door, and alice would be right behind him.  
"Thats something," An ODST would say.  
"Enjoy it while you can marines," Johnson would say, "As soon as we land we are right back to it.".  
He'd continue.  
"Priority one, secure a landing zone for the commander's frigate.".  
"Keep your eyes and ears open, we need all the intel we can get".  
"Wherever the hell we are" He'd say, "Stand to marines".  
"Urah!" The marines would yell, along with the two ODSTs.  
"Go go go!"

Alice, chief and the marines would jump from the pelican as it swiftly flew off, a secondary pelican landing near them.  
They'd run by the cliff towards a passage, an ODST stopping to admire the milky way.  
A ODST would be waiting for chief as he leads the marines, a cautious alice covering their backs.  
"Chief, eyes on" He'd whisper.  
They'd crouch past cover, overlooking a new covenant outpost.  
"Got a good angle" He'd whisper again.  
Chief and the marines would get to their preferred spots, and chief would fire the first shot, signalling for them all to fire.  
The grunts and the jackals were slaughtered, the brutes being either heavily wounded or downright destroyed.  
Alice would throw a grenade at two brutes hiding behind a crate, blowing gutts everywhere.  
"Good job." An ODST would say to chief.  
The sound of an approaching phantom could be heard.  
"We have a small window, they have reinforcements inbound, I say we run for that opening!" Alice would yell.  
"Agreed" An ODST would say, the group slid down the sandy slope and ran as fast as possible to the opening.  
The phantom was closing in on them.  
"If we move fast they wont be able to come up behind us." She'd say.  
They'd quickly run through the passage to one more opening, where the covenant was constructing an anti aircraft cannon.  
"You guys provide supressive fire." She'd say.  
She'd grab a covenant crate, hurling it onto the ground near the ridge.  
She'd place frag in the sand under it, and she'd stand ontop of it.  
It'd detonate, alice flinging in the air and landing on the gun's platform.  
She'd snap a jackal's neck, and the marines and chief began firing on the force below.  
She'd walk up to the edge to see the last of the covenant forces being swept away by the cover fire.  
"I said supressive fire.. You left none for me." She'd say jokingly to chief.  
"Dropship, Ma'am." He'd reply blankly.  
She'd turn to see two hunters jumping from a phantom.  
"I have the perfect plan" She'd say.  
She'd observe her remaining frags, she had two in her holster. One each.  
She'd slide down the leg of the gun as to not make noise, and she'd sneak up behind a hunter.  
She'd quickly jump onto its back, ripping a hole in its neck and placing the grenade inside.  
The hunter's neck would explode, and the body would fall to the ground.  
She looks over towards the other one, only to notice its dead.  
"Chief!" She'd yell.  
"Ma'am, now is not the time for jokes." He'd say as he lead the marines up the slope past numerous dead grunts and brutes.  
They'd jump down, entering a small forerunner facility.  
They waste no time looking about in the facility, as they come to the door.  
An ODST would speak up before the door is opened. "I've got a bad feeling about this.".

They'd open the door. Large amounts of brutes, grunts and jackals swarm the canyon below. Alice spots a destroyed warthog. Its turret is still intact, and can be used.  
"Cover me!" She'd yell as she jumps down below.  
The brutes began firing on her, depleting her shields.  
The marines and the ODSTs would begin to cover her with supressive fire as she mounted the turret.  
She'd rip the turret's chain before opening fire on the brutes, tearing them to shreds.  
A brute would take out a spike grenade, and runs from cover.  
Before he was able to throw it, chief would snipe the brute in the skull.  
With the last of the brutes down, the marines and ODSTs would set up in the canyon, taking cover behind the destroyed pelican.  
"Prepare an ambush" She'd say to the marines, as they'd all begin to hide.  
Once everyone was out of sight, they'd wait.  
A few seconds later, brute prowlers would drive in.  
Chief would jump out onto a passing prowler, ripping the brute from its seat and taking control.  
He would steer it towards the cliff, jumping off before it fell. It wasn't destroyed, but it'd take a while to get back up. Enough to buy time.  
Alice would pick up a rocket launcher from the pelican crash site. She'd make her way to the top of the pelican, prepared.  
The prowler spots her, and drives towards her, the brutes firing. She'd fire a single shot, blowing it to pieces.  
"All contacts down!" An ODST would yell.  
They'd begin embarking the mongooses.

Thirty Minutes earlier..

Luke skywalker's POV.

Luke would rendezvous with the surviving squadrons and the transport on the edge of what used to be voi.  
"Hmm.. They went through that portal, and at this rate, we wont be able to get out of the planet without being discovered. Anyone want to volunteer to go first?" A pilot would say.  
Suddenly, a transmission came over their commlinks.  
"This is wedge antilles. Are there any new republic forces left?".  
"Wedge, this is luke, I'm transmitting our co-ordinates now." He'd reply.  
"Alright," Wedge would say.  
A minute later, wedge would arrive.  
"So, do you want to do the honors?" The pilot would ask.  
"Of what?" Wedge would counter.  
"Entering the damn portal first." He'd reply.  
"Sure, why not." He says.  
"On me." He'd say. The ships would begin taking off, and flying towards the portal.  
"Heres goes nothing.." A pilot would say.  
Suddenly, they'd arrive at a quiet place.. the tranquility was odd. Luke sensed bloodshed, but there was none in sight.  
Then, they'd notice a large clump of ships in the distance, seemingly firing on eachother.  
From his observations, he could see a carrier attacking another carrier.  
"Interesting.. I think they are having a mutiny." He'd say.  
"Whatever they are having, I dont want to go any closer. Lets head to the surface" Wedge would exclaim through the comms.  
"Luke, lets split up."  
"Alright, I guess." He'd say.  
"Incase of emergency.. Lets uh.. Meet there." He'd activate a NAV marker at the center of the ark, where a small dwarf planet was residing.  
"Alright.. Not too specific, but it'll do. May the force be with you."  
Rogue squadron and the A-wings would follow wedge down to the surface, while luke was followed by a small contingency of x-wings and the transport.

Seventeen minutes later..

Alice's POV.  
"Wohoo! Great job!" She'd yell as the mongooses would drive past a completely wrecked brute position on a sand dune.  
"Dont get too cocky." An ODST would remark.  
She'd drive her mongoose towards the LZ with the support of chief.  
She arrives at the enterance to the LZ, the ODST on the back of her moongoose firing a rocket at a tower, blowing it up.  
"Shade turret." She'd say to chief.  
Chief, without saying anything, drives into the cave. Alice would follow instinctively.  
They'd exit at the LZ, chief and alice's gunners firing rockets at the wraith in the distance.  
The wraith would fire, it barely missing alice.  
Alice would drive directly towards the wraith, the ODST firing a rocket at it. The moongoose would slide to a halt just infront of the explosion, saving it from immediate danger.  
The wraith would be destroyed.  
"Impressive shooting skills you got there." She'd say to the ODST.  
The ODST, acting like a badass, would put his thumbs up in response.  
A brute would throw a spike grenade at the mongoose, it getting stuck on the wheel.  
Knowing the mongoose wouldn't withstand a spike grenade, the ODST would grab alice around the waist and would boost himself off the mongoose, taking alice with him.  
The mongoose would blow up.  
The ODST would get up, still feeling badass. He'd fire a rocket at the brute.  
"SCREW YOU!" He'd scream, the last words the brute would ever hear before his body explodes.  
Alice would still be getting up as he'd fire a rocket inside the small rock formation, killing two brutes and a few grunts.  
He'd turn to look at alice. "How you doing?". "Im pretty surprised your not a spartan.." She'd say.  
"Im just too badass." He'd say.  
Alice would look over her shoulder, and would jump up in the air for seemingly no reason.  
Then, a ghost would go full speed past the place she was towards the ODST.  
"Ooooh crap." The ODST would say.  
The ODST would jump backwards, firing a rocket at the ghost. The ghost would explode, but it'd send him flying backwards through the air into the ground.  
The ODST would get up slowly, wiping the sand from his visor. "Ugh." He'd moan.  
Chief would pull up beside them. "Take cover." The ODST on the back would say before chief drove off.  
"You heard him." Alice would say.  
Alice would run to cover, the ODST walking behind.  
"Commander, bring her down" Johnson would say over the comms.  
"Roger that, begining my descent." Miranda would reply. The ODST would run to cover after hearing this.  
Chief's ODST would look up. "Look, up high, here she comes!".  
"Is the dawn rated for atmosphere?" the ODST would ask.  
"Guess we are going to find out" Chief's ODST would reply.  
The dawn would enter the canyon, wind blowing everywhere.  
It'd come to a sudden halt.  
"Thanks chief, we wouldn't have laster much longer up there" Miranda would say."Come to the back of the frigate."  
"Did the elites get a fix on the cartographer?"  
An ODST was about to make a sarcastic response before johnson would reply "Yes ma'am, over that wall, surrounded by brute heavy armor."  
"Dont worry, I've got a plan."She'd stop for a moment."We cant go over the wall, so we'll go through it. Chief, take a tank."  
"Spark will be happy to pry open any doors."  
"I will certainly try my best" 343 would respond. "Though I am unfamiliar with this facility."  
"Alright then, you heard the lady." Johnson would say.  
"Shall I help you choose a vehicle reclaimer?" Spark would ask.  
Chief would exit his mongoose, taking a tank.  
"Mount up, lets roll" Johnson would exclaim.  
Alice and the ODST would take a scorpion. It'd be a brutal fight ahead of them.


	6. The Way the World Ends

Five Minutes Earlier..

Master Chief's POV.

He, the ODST and what remained of his marines had finished clearing a pathway to the maproom.  
Chief and the ODST moved up to the map room door.  
"Lets go!" A marine would yell as he ran past the two and out the door.  
He'd run back inside, falling to the ground with five spikes in his back and neck.  
"Ouch." The ODST would say. The ODST would walk up the door, taking out two frags and cooking them.  
He opened the door, chucking the frags out and blowing two brutes and three grunts to bits, afterwards he ran out, spraying the last brute untill it died, and then a bit more after.  
Chief would walk through the door behind him, putting his sniper and assault rifle on his back.  
"I'll get the door." The ODST would say, moving to the door as arbiter walked out.  
"The Cartographer" 343 would say, floating out. "Come, it awaits your approval.".  
Chief would walk up to the panel. He would place his hand on it, activating a map of the milky way.  
"Thats.. Our galaxy" Chief would say. "We're beyond the rim.".  
"Two to the eighteenth lightyears from the galactic center, to be precise." 343 Would reply.  
343 would pull up a map of the ark.  
"What is this place?" Chief would ask.  
"The ark." 343 Would reply again.  
"This is the ark?"  
"I'd always assumed it was part of a shield installation, but it seems I was mistaken."  
"Thats a first." Chief would add, being a smartass.  
343 would turn around.  
"Not at all, while I had a complete understanding of installion 04, my makers wisely limited my knowledge of all other strategic facilities." He'd reply.  
"Compartmentalization - in case I was ever captured by the Flood"  
"Can you tell me where we are, exactly?" Chief would ask.  
"Here!" 343 would say, bringing up an image of the cartographer on the map.  
"And truth?"  
"Near one of the Ark's superluminal communication arrays, I'm afraid. Unfortunate; the Meddler has triggered a barrier; a defensive perimeter around the Ark's core." 343 Says.  
Two banshees and a phantom can be seen in the distance, arbiter would look at chief while 343 would continue to float along.  
"The barrier will be difficult to disable... how odd that my makers would place such a comprehensive defense around a single - Oh my." He'd be cut off.  
"What is it?" Chief asks.  
His reply would not come as the phantom arrives, shooting at chief and 343.  
"Spark, Move!" Chief would yell.  
Arbiter would fire at the ship with his carbine.  
"We must get past that barrier! Or the Meddler will destroy it all!" 343 exclaims.  
The comms would crackle.  
"Chief, you got a whole mess of hostile air inbound. Get back inside while we take 'em out." Johnson says.  
The ODST would run beside the arbiter, firing all he had at the phantom, doing nothing.  
A banshee appears, firing at the ODST and arbiter. Arbiter would highjack the banshee.  
"I will help your Sergeant clear the sky." He'd say, flying off.  
The phantom would retreat.  
Private Dubbo would walk over.  
"Sir, Pelicans are gonna land...one level down!" He'd say.  
Chief and the ODST ran through the hallway into the room they had just cleared, engaging what forces were left.  
They were joined by a lone female marine and private dubo, able to clear the room, they'd move to the stairs, heading down.  
They would walk out where a lone brute chieftan could be seen on the ground below through a window.  
"The pack will feast on you!" It'd yell, running out as the outlines of cloaked spec-ops brutes could be seen. The chief would run through the top level, engaging and destroying the spec ops brutes, as the ODST went down below, filling the room with grenades he had collected in the fight.  
Groups of jackals run in with shields, firing plasma pistols, which dont do much, and they are easily killed by the ODST.  
Chief, dubbo and the female marine would join the ODST at the next door.  
The ODST would pick up a cloaking device from the ground, and they would move to the next room.  
Through a window, the chieftan, surrounded by jet pack brutes, could be seen.  
Chief would jump down, hearing the prophet of truth ordering the chieftan to face chief alone or be abandonned.  
Chief ran up to the chieftan, firing his assault rifle at it.  
The chieftan would swing his hammer at chief, sending him flying backwards.  
Chief ran forwards as the chieftan swung his hammer once again, this time chief caught it by its pole, ripping it from the chieftan's grip.  
He'd slam the blade into the chieftan's skull, killing him almost instantly.  
The jet pack brutes would turn to chief, ready to shoot.  
Chief would run towards two of them, slamming them with the hammer as the brutes opened fire.  
The ODST would uncloak, taking out two brutes.  
Chief would slam a plasma grenade onto a brute's face, blowing his brains up.  
Chief and the ODST would be joined by dubbo as they cleared out the last elites, the female marine shooting from a distance.  
"You cleared them a bit too fast sir!" Dubbo would chuckle, "Pelicans are about two minutes out." A banshee could be seen approaching the landing pad.  
Dubbo and the ODST would open fire, chief not incase it was the arbiter, returning.  
The banshee would quickly lose alot of its armor, begining to emit purple flames.  
The banshee slammed into the ground, and a black figure emerging.  
"Hold fire, its not covenant." Chief would say. He'd approach slowly.  
The hooded figure would be human, seemingly carrying no weapons.  
Luke would sense the chief and his allies as a threat, using the force to throw the chief backwards.  
"Private, go, we've got this." The ODST would say, motioning for the private to get the hell out.  
"Aye" Dubbo would say, running off.  
Chief ignited his saber, running towards the ODST.  
The ODST stood still, waiting for luke to approach.  
Once luke was in the killzone, the ODST would kick him in the stomach. The ODST would grab the lightsaber off luke while he was temporarily disabled.  
"What are you? A schoolgirl?!" Dubbo would yell from a distance.  
Luke would use the force to retreive the saber, kicking the ODST onto the ground.  
Chief would spray at luke, luke noticing before being hit, and force sprinting to the side.  
Chief would take out the gravity hammer, running at luke. "A primitive weapon? You must be out of your mind!" Luke would say, charging at chief.  
"Out of your league, you mean" The ODST would say, getting up.  
Chief slams the hammer onto the ground, sending luke flying backwards.  
Luke would get up, grabbing chief with the force and pulling him closer.  
He'd put his saber to chief's throat, ready to kill.  
The ODST would walk over, firing at luke with his magnum.  
A shot would hit luke in the side of the chest, the bullet getting stuck.  
"Hah! Try me on for size!" The ODST would yell at luke.  
Luke would force pull the ODST to him, slashing the saber in mid air, the tip cutting the ODST's chest in a big slash.  
The ODST would be thrown to the ground mid-air, bleeding intensley, however, luke shared the same from the bullet wound.  
Chief would be dropped by luke as he fell to the ground.  
Chief walked over to luke, and would hit the butt of his rifle into luke's temple, knocking him out.  
The ODST would get up, holding his chest.  
The pelicans would arrive.  
"Your late." Chief would say to johnson as he walked towards them.  
Suddenly, sentinels began raising, looking at the pelicans.  
Chief aimed. "Commander".  
"Johnson, look sharp" Keyes would say.  
The pelican turns so that their machineguns were facing the sentinels.  
"No, dont shoot" 343 Would quickly snap. "They mean us no harm."  
"Those units have a priority task" He'd add.  
"Oh really? What might that be?" Johnson would say.  
"I really cant say, if you allow me to find a terminal closer to the core-" He'd be cut off.  
"No, Oracle. We must keep the Prophet of Truth firmly in our sights." Arbiter would say over the comms.  
"But what about your construct? Her solution to the Flood? With more data, I-" He was cut off again.  
"The Arbiter's right. We have priorities too. Until we kill Truth, stop the Rings from firing..." Keyes would say "...nothing else matters.".

The pelicans would land aboard the Shadow of Intent after a brief flight.  
A medical officer would finish his assesment of the ODST's wounds.  
"Seems like the cut didn't go deep at all, more like a graze. We'll need to patch up the major areas though." He'd say. "You should be ready for combat in about.."  
"Now." He'd finish.  
"That quick?" The ODST would say, getting up.  
"Yeah, your mobility may be a bit hindered, but your fit for combat. Besides, we need everyone we can get out there." He'd reply.  
"Alright." The ODST says, walking towards a pelican.

Meanwhile..

Red team's pelican would land in the shadow of intent to form up with the attack group.  
They'd exit the pelican, walking towards Miranda Keyes.  
"Ma'am." Jerome would start, but is cut off.  
"Commander, we've identified landing sites near the citadel." He'd say, handing a datapad to keyes.  
"Good. Chief and two of those spartans will head to the first tower, the arbiter has already said that he'll take out the 2nd tower... That leaves us with a large reserve..".  
"Ma'am, there is a ground way into the citadel, but we'll need to capture the third tower first." He says. "We could concerntrate a whole army on the citadel.".  
"Right, one of those spartans will be sent in with the army, we can pull the other two out and leave just that one and chief." She says.  
"Why not send the other two spartans?" He says.  
"We'll need a team to secure the area so that the covenant doesn't attack from the behind and crush us." She'd reply.  
"Alright, ma'am, I'll notify delta-zero." The man would rush away.  
Jerome would look to douglas, both getting an answer to a question they hadn't asked.  
They'd walk off towards a pelican to prepare for the attack.  
"Since I got all the action last time, you boys get to go first." She'd say. Douglas would look at jerome, suspicious. "Since when have you turned down a fight?" He'd ask.  
"Now." She'd say.  
He'd glance back at jerome, who was looking at him.  
"Shes acting.. weird." Jerome would say, stunned.  
He looks to alice.  
"Have fun" She'd say, overly happy, before walking off.  
"What happened to her?" Jerome would ask himself.  
Douglas felt inclined to answer him.  
"No idea." He'd reply, the two would walk towards a pelican with the designation "Kilo 023".

Luke Skywalker's POV.  
Against luke's better judgement, wedge had decided to hit back against those freaks who had taken so much from them.  
Luke wasn't in it for revenge.. Just to fight a common enemy between him and wedge.

The squadron of X-wings began approaching the tower.  
"Rogue squadron, form up" Wedge would say, rogue squadron would form up on wedge, diverting from the main squadron."  
Luke's forces would continue flying towards the tower.  
"Good luck wedge." Luke would say. "May the force be with you."  
Luke's squadron would slow down, approaching the tower slowly.  
Luke would look to his left, wedge was still steaming ahead at full speed with his squadron towards the tower.  
He'd suddenly feel that they are in extreme danger, and that they were. Wedge's squadron began firing at the tower, large green blasts being fired back, taking many x-wings down.  
A squadron of purple craft, same design luke had taken earlier, began chasing them away as they retreated with a three quarters of their forces decimated.  
"All forces, do not attack the tower. We must fend off their air forces before we do anything." He'd say.  
His forces would slow down extremely, ready to deal with any incoming craft.  
Suddenly, as if in a flash, his forces were battling the purple craft, and overwelming numbers of them too, over the ocean, attempting to stay as far from the towers as possible.  
Luke would take out two of them with ease, being the exceptional pilot he is.  
"Skywalker!" A voice yelled over the comms.. it was wedge. "We are joining you now! Something just appeared over the damn horizon!" He'd yell.  
"What?" Skywalker replies, looking out the window, seeing a large assault carrier powering towards them. Looked same design as he had seen in the battle.  
He thought immediately that the craft had called for reinforcements, yet, he was caught up in something far worse..

Jerome's POV.

The squadron of pelicans and phantoms began approaching the area, in the distance, the explosions from anti-aircraft wraiths and hornet missiles could be seen.  
"We hit these three generators, and the barrier will fall?" Keyes would say over the comms.  
"A small section, yes." 343 replies.  
"Good enough. Johnson, drop the Chief at the first generator, then head to the third. The Elites will punch right down the middle." She'd say.  
"Roger that." Johnson replies.  
"Charlie Foxtrot! Tower One approach has active Triple-A!" Hocus would yell into the comms.  
A pelican would be hit by the wraith, swerving to the right, hitting hocus's warthog from its port.  
"Mayday! I can't control her!" The pilot yells as it smashed into the ground.  
"Pelican down! Pelican down!" Hocus exclaims.  
"Brace yourselves; we're going in a little hot!" An ODST yells.  
The pelican would land, chief and his team of ODSTs getting out and opening fire on the covenant position.  
"Pile out! Go go go! Up the beach! Kill that Wraith!" The ODST yels.  
"Commander, this is Kilo 23. Lost my Wingman and our only Hog. Over." Hocus says.  
"Roger that, Hocus. Get out of there!" Keyes replies, the pelican flying away.  
Jerome and douglas's pelican begins approaching as the chief secures the beach.  
"Is that wraith down yet?" The pilot yells into the comms.  
"Almost!" An ODST replies.  
Not even a second later, the comms spark.  
"Beachhead secure, Commander. Hostile Anti-Air has been neutralized." The ODST says.  
"Hold position. I'm on my way. Shipmaster, begin diversionary bombardment." Keyes replies.  
"I will beat the Prophet's shield like a drum. By the time the barrier falls, he will beg for mercy." Vadum would reply, the shadow of intent coming closer to the fight.  
The pelican would hover over the ground, dropping a warthog, jerome and douglas would hop out and get in the gunner and passenger's seat.  
Chief walked over, handing his spartan laser to douglas, in the passenger seat.  
He'd hop in the driver's seat, driving up the mountain, engaging covenant forces as they go.  
They'd turn a corner, a shade firing on them and damaging their warthog.  
Douglas would take it out with a blast from the laser.  
"Ma'am, we are on the ground, third tower in sight," Johnson says.  
"Good, arbiter and the elites will get number two." Keyes replies.  
"I sure hope so, looks like a whole world of bad is over there." Johnson would say, looking at unidentified craft dogfighting with banshees.  
Chief would look swerve a corner, seeing two ground mounting ghosts.  
"Easy." Jerome says, aiming the turret, but chief doesn't care, and drives it off the cliff, landing below.  
Douglas notices a wraith in the distance, firing his laser at its front, doing alot of damage.  
"I cant recharge the laser in time," Douglas says.  
He'd jump from the passenger seat as the warthog passes the wraith, and he'd land on the wraith.  
He'd pull the pilot out, stabbing his knife into the pilot's skull, and taking control of the wraith.  
He'd fire at a nearby shade turret, destroying it.  
Chief would drive the warthog down into the enterance, jerome killing many grunts as they pass.  
They would take control of the enterance.  
A mongoose comes up behind them with two ODSTs.  
"We'll secure the outside, go on." One would say as douglas walks down.  
"Lets go." Douglas says, the three spartans entering the building.

Luke Skywalker's POV.  
He had been separated from the main squadron by a group of banshees, being chased towards the crimson horizon.  
He would fly over the citadel, more and more banshees piling up behind him.  
Seeing no chance, he attempts to reconnect with his squadron, flying right to the ocean.  
The x-wing shook. He'd look out to his wing, seeing that it had been hit directly by a green "Bomb".  
A million thoughts went through his head, he looked down to the ground, seeing the immense concerntration of covenant forces, no way he'd survive down there.  
He was done, he thought, this was his last flight. Then, he saw opportunity.  
He'd fly directly towards the window of the nearest tower, closing his eyes as his x-wing slams through the window into the building.  
His vision went black.

He suddenly came back to reality, jumping from his x-wing.  
Brutes would begin coming out of cover, including a chieftan, the same dead one he had seen when he arrived at the cartographer, but it wasn't the same person.  
Maybe he is just one of many of them?  
"Greetings, I am lu-" The chieftan swung his hammer at luke.  
Luke would jump backwards, using the force to crush the chieftan's lungs.  
He'd turn to the other brutes, flinging them out of the window with the force.  
He'd walk towards the chieftan, who was gasping for air, slowly dying.  
He felt the dark side tug at him.. he had just gone against his own jedi code.. but it was for the greater good, he assured himself.  
He looked back towards where he crashed, seeing three green figures emerge.  
He'd ignite his saber, holding it to his side, standing in position.  
The rematch was on.  



End file.
